The Guardian Angel AU
by a-foundry-of-love
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 8 An AU where Felicity is Oliver's guardian angel on the island. Shado and Slade have been killed and Sara has been captured. Felicity uses technology to help protect her 'marks' as a genius angel who has modernised. Oliver is a psycopath killer after a year on the island. Crack!fic and incomplete.


Oliver was cold. As he woke up, the metallic tang of blood registered on his tongue and the fog of his dreams dispersed. He opened his eyes to blinding light, feeling the aches in his bones increase with the rush of memories. Shado and Slade were dead. The serum hadn't worked, and as Sara, Shado and himself had fought their way out of the submarine Shado had been shot and Sara captured. As his eyes adjusted he realized he was lying in front of Yao Fei's cave, Shado's bow and quiver lying feet away. Scrambling into the cave Oliver tried to remember what had happened after he escaped the sub. Beyond Sara's screams and his leap into the freezing water everything was blank. If he had lost consciousness how did he travel kilometers to the other side of the island? Moving into the dim light of the cave Oliver's awareness suddenly returned to him and he froze. The last time he came here with Shado they had removed all of her father's belongings to the airplane. They had left nothing behind. Now he saw a neat stack of water bottles, a small box of Chinese protein bars and… he chocked. A radio.

Felicity was pissed. This assignment was doomed to begin with - a rich boy stranded on an island. She was a genius. Her last assignment had finished with Felicity hacking into an Australian hospital database and alerting emergency authorities to the terrorist about to blow up half the building. She had saved over 100 lives! And just because she had been distracted by that demented kangaroo, which led to her mark getting hit by a car and being delivered to said hospital with a broken leg – did NOT justify her demotion! Now Felicity was stranded on Lian fucking Yu, aka the middle of nowhere, with no Wi-Fi and Richie Rich for a mark. She had watched him escape from the crazy scientist's control with Sara, thanks to Shado and Slade's help. The fact that Oliver Queen was a man whore who had cheated on Sara's sister with Sara, made Felicity feel he was even less worthy of her protection. And then everything went to hell on the submarine. After Shado was shot Felicity was finally able to sweep in and haze over the details as to which direction Oliver had disappeared in. Getting him back to the cave had proved difficult, as was 'borrowing' some of the crazy scientist's supplies and his radio. Now Oliver was set to wake up, and she would be able to reveal herself. Felicity wandered back into the clearing in front of the cave to find Oliver's prone body missing.

Oliver notched an arrow and moved into the far corner of the cave, his back to the wall. One part of his mind began analyzing the facts and strategizing how to take down his opponent while another smaller part grappled with the knowledge that there was another invader on the island. He was still freezing from his dip into the North China Sea and he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. He didn't recognize the water bottles or the box of dry food, so he knew it was not from his friend's base at the airplane. The radio however was branded into his memory from his time on board the ship. However the ship was docked near the beach on the far side of the island, and no one on board seemed to have any idea about Yao Fei or his daughter. Now panic tightened like a vice in Oliver's stomach as he came to terms with the fact that the last safe location on the island had been discovered. Oliver snapped back to reality at the faint sound of leaves being pushed aside. A shadow grew along the cave wall as Oliver took aim and tightened the bow. Taking a deep breath in, he waited for the invader to finally turn the corner before letting his arrow fly.

Felicity screamed as out of the corner of her eye an arrow came flying towards her head. The arrow froze an inch from her temple, her state of the art guardian angel force field automatically protecting her from any projectiles. Her high-pitched screaming was amplified in the cave as she sank down to her knees, arms over her head. The slick slide of a knife being unsheathed and thrown through the air registered and Felicity's panic started anew at the sight of the blade floating under her chin. "WHO ARE YOU?!" A terrible roar emanated from the corner of the cave. The knife and arrow dropped to the floor with a rattle as Felicity looked up, tears streaming down her face. Oliver stood in the corner, fear shining from his eyes, shaking hands holding the bow out in front of him like a shield. "What are you?" he whispered, not trusting what he had just seen. Finally, chest heaving, Felicity managed to catch her breath and clear her throat. Climbing back up onto her feet, she announced. "I'm your guardian angel. Surprise!"


End file.
